Dodge
by Maryeconomos14
Summary: One day a group of best friends went to see a movie then they started a baseball team and would play every day until an evil witch came along. ( there will be romance between some characters )


Dodge Chapter 1

One day Emily Danny jake brad david and tyler went to see a movie. Emily Im so excited I can't wait.

Danny smiled and said me too. Jake this is going to be awesome. Brad david and tyler agreed and said yeah! ~ During the movie~ Emily and Danny both reach for popcorn and their hands accidentally touch. Emily blushed and moved her hand and Dan grabbed some popcorn Em just sat there and was smiling and blushing. Brad david jake and tyler all said ooh Em likes Dan they all chant. N-no I don't Em lied. Jake brad tyler and david all said yes you do. Em blushed and the boys said see your blushing. Later that day Em was talking to her friends molly and taylor. Guys I think I have a crush on dan said em. No way! How did that happen? Asked molly and tayor at the same time. Me dan and the boys went to see a move and mine and dans hands touched when we both went to get popcorn. I couldn't help but blush said Em he's soo cute she said while smiling. What do I do? Tell him said molly and just tell him said taylor. I can im afraid it will mess up our friend ship said em. Molly and taylor both said it won't at the same time. Ok ill tell him said Em. After time Emilys crush on Dan got bigger and bigger. One day everyone was eating Pringles until Em dropped one dan and em both reached for it there hands touched again. Dan blushed sorry Em he said Em blushed too and said its ok Dan thought to himself I think I like Em. Em smiled and so did Dan. Come on guys lets play some ball said the boys. Dan and Em both said ok. Later that day Dan was talking to himself I don't wanna tell her just yet says Dan and I definitely don't want to tell the boys cause they will tell her what am I gonna do said dan. So as the year went by his crush on her grew too. Man what a good game said the boys. Yeah it was said dan. I cant wait to play again said Em. Just then a pretty girl named sue comes up to dan. Hey dan said sue with a smile. Oh hey sue whats up? Said dan. Nothing said sue I was wondering if I could join your baseball team. Sure said dan. Yay! Thank you said sue then she hugged dan. Your welcome said dan. Em saw sue hugging dan. She got tears in her eyes whos that she said. That's sue said the boys she has a huge crush on dan she would try anything to get near him. Does dan like her? Asks em no why? Said the boys. Thank god said em. You like dan don't you said the boys. Its that obvious isn't it asked em. Yes says the boys. Please don't tell him! Said em we wont said the boys as they smirked. Bye dan see you tomorrow said sue. Yeah bye said dan weirded out. Hey dan we need to tell you something said the boys. Ok what is it? Asks dan em likes you said the boys. Dan smiled really he said. No way you like her too! Said the boys. Yeah said dan smiling but please don't tell her. We wont said the boys with as they smirked. Hey em says the boys yeah? Said em it truns out dan likes you too they said. Really! She says excitedly. Yeah really says the boys but he doesn't know we told you. Ok that's fine says em.

Chapter 2

So the six best friends decide to go into an old abandon house. While in the strange creepy house they find an old chest and a book. They boys pick up the book and look at it. Hey listen to this says the boys as they say the old chant after they said it suddenly the chest starts to shake. What did you do asks dan. Everyone run said em. Suddenly the chest opens and some shinny ball of light comes out and disappears. Weird… said dan I know right said em lets go says the boys. Ok said dan and em at the same time. So the spirit of the old witch goes into their neighbors body. The next day dan brings his new rifle to show his friends. Check this out guys says dan. That is so cool said the boys and em. I know said dan. Little did they know there day would go down hill and the truth of who likes who would come out and the evil which is after them. Dan shot at a target. Nice said em and the boys thanks said dan smiling. All of a sudden the witch darts at them. What the? Said dan. Ahhh em screamed. It looks like a which said the boys. Everyone hide ill go after her. The boys hide but em doesn't. Dan no! cries em. I wont let you do this em runs up to dan and hugs him I wont let you she said again. Just go hide em he says as he hugs her back I want to protect the ones I care about especially you em dan said while smiling. Dan I don't want you to said em because I really like you I don't want anything to happen to you. Dan smiled and said I really like you too em but I have to do this for you and the others. Em frowned ok she said. Dan kissed her on the cheek ill be ok he said. Em blushed madly I trsut you dan but please be careful she said I promise I will for you said dan as he winked at her. Em smiled big and thought to her self I so lucky.

Chapter 3

Dan goes after the evil witch and shoots her. Yes I got her said dan. But little does he know that that she fell into some water that turned her invisible. The evil witch hit dan and knocked him out. Dan no! cried em. Only true loves kiss will wake him up. Em runs over and kisses dan. Dan stars to wake up but em didn't notice. Sue saw dan on the ground and ran over. What are you doing here? Said em. I will wake him up said sue. Yeah right he likes me said em. We will see about that said sue and she kissed dan. Dan woke up and sat up in shock. Em ran away in tears. Ha! I knew it said sue. Em wait! Says dan em kept on running until he finally caught up to her. Em please listen to me said dan you're the one I like not her em . then why did you wake up when she kissed you and not when I did? Asked em. I did wake up when you kissed me I was just shocked that sue did. Em smiled and said so that means im your true love. Yes says dan with a smile. I really like you em says dan I really like you too dan says em. Dan and em stared into each others eyes after they hugged. They were both leaning in Dan and em knew they were meant to be they felt sparks fly when they kissed. When the kiss ended their foreheads touched. I love you em whispers dan I love you too said em. Six years past and dan and em are now 18 and are still together and happier than ever they still see the boys too. Wow em can you believe we have been together for six years said dan with a smile. I know and I couldn't be happier said em with a smile. Dan and em kiss I love you soo much said dan I love you too maybe more said em. They start making out and then dan says I know how I could make you even happier. How said em smiling. By doing this he got down on one knee and said em would you do me the honor of marrying me? Yes! Yes! 1000 times yes! Says em excitedly. Dan picks em up spins her around and kisses her when he puts her down they looked into each others eyes while their foreheads touched I love you so much em dan said I love you too said em and they kissed eachother.


End file.
